This is a proposal for support of a joint clinical and physiological conference that will be co-sponsored by the Barany Society and the New York Academy of Sciences. It will be held from September 14-17, 1980 in New York. The purpose of the conference is to consolidate recent information on signal processing and multimodal interactions in the central vestibular and oculomotor systems. This includes studies of how pathways within the CNS are utilized for oculomotor processing, studies of how the vestibular nuclei are controlled by the visual and body postural systems and studies of vestibulo-vestibular interactions. Clinical studies will be presented that utilize modern techniques of signal processing or multimodal interactions for diagnosis of disease of the central vestibular and oculomotor systems. Papers will be presented by an international group of physiologists, psychologists, engineers and clinicians. The proceedings will be published as a separate issue of the Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences. The meeting will be open to the public. Through the medium of the conference and the publication that will come from it, we hope to provide a summary of the new developments in this rapidly growing field. We also hope to disseminate details of moden testing methods that may be useful in improving diagnosis of patients with vestibular and oculomotor disease.